The conventional snivel suction device for sucking snivel or sputum is disclosed in Taiwan Publish No. M425181 and the suction device is also used as a pump to inflate objects. The conventional snivel suction device generally comprises a body with a support frame at a central top thereof. The support frame has a pivotal portion. A pedal is pivotably connected to the pivotal portion of the support frame at a middle portion thereof by a pivot. Two pumps are located in the body and each pump has a piston which is pivotably connected to two opposite ends of the pedal by two push members. Two check valves are connected to the underside of each pump. A suction pipe and a release pipe are respectively connected to the two check valves of each pump. A suction tee is connected between the two suction pipes, and a release tee is connected between the two release pipes. A suction outer tube is connected to the suction tee. A release outer pipe is connected to the release tee. The user may operate the two opposite ends of the pedal which is pivoted about the pivotal portion of the support frame, and the two pistons are alternately operated and cooperated with the check valves so as to suck and release air.
However, when the suction device is used to suck snivel, the suction outer tube that is connected to the suction tee may be attached to the nasal mucosa because of unintentional operation; if the user does not notice this situation, the suction action will cause a higher vacuum pressure in the suction pipe. The higher vacuum pressure can easily damage the nasal mucosa.
The present invention intends to provide a snivel suction device that can solve the shortcomings mentioned above.